


i wanna hold you forever

by insertcleveracejoke



Series: the hardest of hearts unhardened [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hadestown AU, M/M, Roman is just. very gay, and Logan wishes he could work, and so so gay, except he really doesnt hes really happy with this situation, i would die for sleepy bedhead Logan y'all, this is surprisingly soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcleveracejoke/pseuds/insertcleveracejoke
Summary: It was in the morning that followed their first return to the Underworld, when neither Patton or Logan had expected to see them again.Roman woke up feeling as warm and safe as if he were back at home, under the sunlight that seeped from the window. It wasn't, by itself, an unusual feeling- in most of the days he shared a bed with Virgil, the other man would lie in with him for as much as they could, which was always that little less than they wanted to. That also meant that the feeling of a pair of arms around him wasn't, therefore, unwelcome or startling. The second pair of arms was what came as a bit of a surprise.





	i wanna hold you forever

**Author's Note:**

> This happens after the last chapter but over a hundred years before the epilogue!

It was in the morning that followed their first return to the Underworld, when neither Patton or Logan had expected to see them again.

Roman woke up feeling as warm and safe as if he were back at home, under the sunlight that seeped from the window. It wasn't, by itself, an unusual feeling- in most of the days he shared a bed with Virgil, the other man would lie in with him for as much as they could, which was always that little less than they wanted to. That also meant that the feeling of a pair of arms around him wasn't, therefore, unwelcome or startling. The second pair of arms was what came as a bit of a surprise before the memories of the past day settled in and Roman opened his eyes.

He, Virgil and Patton were in bed. That made sense. The four of them had stayed up late in- well, whatever passed as night in the Underworld- talking about everything that happened and what they wanted. Things had been awkward and even a little embarrassing in the beginning - Roman had never been more resentful of how much of his skin turned pink when he blushed- but, in the end, it had been worth it to know where they stood. He didn't know how to deal with the fact that they had apparently fallen asleep on each other not much later, though. They had forgotten to discuss where they'd sleep before sleep itself took them.

Virgil had his head pillowed on Patton's shoulder, a calm, soft expression on his face that Roman had never seen before. No matter how many songs he sang during his life, he would never be able to correctly express the beauty of those pink, chapped lips, the sharp edges of his jaw, brown bangs resting over his closed eyes. Virgil looked like someone out of a Renaissance painting. Something joyful and warm blossomed in the singer's chest at the sight. He was glad. If there was someone in the entire world that deserved peace, it was his Virgil. His fiancé's arms were loosely around Roman, as was one of Patton's arm. No surprise he had felt safe, then.

Roman couldn't remember if they had ever touched like that, so freely and comfortably, less a wildfire and more like the soft warmth of a fireplace in winter. That probably mean they hadn't.

(Where was Logan, though?, asked a part of him that still remembered the despair in eyes that were sheer metal.)

Carefully as to not wake them, Roman slipped from under their arms and got up, turning around to give them one last, long look. Patton and Virgil looked so comfortable together. He couldn't help a small smile from making its way into his expression. 

(Now what?)

Logan couldn't be too far, not while they were still sleeping. Roman didn't know him but he knew that look from Virgil's eyes. That man wouldn't leave them out of his sight for too long for at least a few days before they all settled in this new routine. Roman couldn't say that he minded. It was nice to be wanted like that, and that meant he wouldn't have to walk too much in order to find him.

He found him in the kitchen and had to do a double-take.

Logan was leaning against the table, a chipped mug full of coffee held carefully in one of his hands, the other covering his open mouth as he yawned. A loose gray shirt covered most of his torso and arms, except that it was at least a few numbers bigger than it should be and the man had apparently given up on trying to get it to cover his left shoulder, which- that was completely unfair to Roman's still completely mortal heart. His hair, which was usually slicked back, was a mess of soft dark brown locks that could only be demanding to have fingers run through them.

He looked the exact opposite of how the singer had ever seen him, relaxed where he had been composed, soft where his sharp edges had pressed against Roman's neck and demanded something neither of them quite understood. Logan had just gotten out of bed and hadn't tried to hide it. He even had bedhead and red marks on his right cheek where it had probably been pressed against Patton's other shoulder. There hadn't even been time for that to fade away.

Roman found that he really, really wanted to kiss him senseless.

"Good morning!", Logan said, and oh- he was beaming, expression honest and happy, looking like Christmas had come earlier just because that human in particular was standing in his kitchen.

He hadn't expected Logan to react like that even after yesterday, not when Roman seemed to piss him off just as often as tempt him. Hadn't expected to see his eyes brightening up and his cheeks tinted pink just because of his existence.

Roman felt himself blush all the way up to his ears and down his chest. "Oh", he breathed.

In four, five instinctual steps they were almost close enough to share the same air, and Roman reached up with a hand to gently grab the back of Logan's head in a silent request. The god seemed surprised, but he complied without complaining. His cheek felt cold and smooth under Roman's lips.

It turned out that Logan blushed as easily as Roman did.

"Good morning", the human murmured against the other's skin, lazily pulling Logan in a loose hug. "Virgil and Patton are still sleeping."

"Let them sleep in. They deserve some rest after the last days."

A little shocked still and looking even pinker than Roman, Logan answered, putting his own arms around the human's waist and pulling him closer. He pressed his face against the top of Roman's head and hummed in contentment.

"Do you always wake up this early?"

"What makes you think it's early?", there's a trace of laughter in Logan's voice.

"There's very few people outside, so it's either very early or still very late and I decided to give you the benefit of doubt, Your Majesty."

"Oh gods, never call me that- yes, it is in fact early. But I left some things unfinished yesterday in the middle of that mess, and I thought I would get some of it done while you were still asleep."

"Mmmm…", Roman buried his face on Logan's collarbone and gave it a chaste kiss, enjoying the way it soon tinted pink with the god's blush. Now he understood why Virgil seemed to like to make him blush every time he could. It did feel very satisfying. "Counterpoint: you're a god, if you can't sleep in for once then neither of us can. Go back to bed. We'll cuddle."

"Cudd-"

"Yes. So what do you say? Virgil and Patton do look adorable snuggling together and I daresay we can't look cuter than them, but it would still be better than- I don't know, paperwork?"

Logan laughed, the vibrations of his body reverberating in Roman's bones. The human hid a smile on his skin when he was hugged tighter. 

"Paperwork. Alright, yes, I'll go back to bed with you, but don't tell Patton how you managed to convince me."

"He does that regularly, doesn't he?"

"I can't get a thing done while he's here."


End file.
